


ode to a modern persephone

by jeanmilburns_jeans



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Bedelia is Persephone, Inspired by Hades and Persephone (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), Poetry, low-key dark but still awesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:55:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28941819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeanmilburns_jeans/pseuds/jeanmilburns_jeans
Summary: she knows why persephone chose darkness
Kudos: 15





	ode to a modern persephone

The sharp tip of a blade, once gleaming and silver,  
The blood drizzles down onto the once clean floor.  
Bedelia du Maurier, doctor, healer of minds,  
Never would she commit a crime,  
Or would she?

Bedelia du Maurier has heard of Perseophone before,  
The Goddess of Spring and Queen of the Underworld.  
Some say she was kidnapped and taken against her will,  
But Bedelia knows the truth,  
Persephone went willingingly, into the darkness,  
Down the rabbit hole herself.

Bedelia du Maurier, murderess, disrupter of time,  
The dark path she walks is illuminated by her golden hair.  
She rules over in tall tall heels,  
Stabbing the ground as she walks, daring all who enter here.  
For she is Persephone, the one they call the Dread Queen.  
Dread seems to follow her, she thought,  
Why not give in.

Bedelia du Maurier knows darkness,  
For that, she is sure.  
But to live in it?  
Surely she wouldn’t?  
Bedelia du Maurier, once the healer of minds,  
Now claims her prize.

**Author's Note:**

> let me know what you think friends :) <3


End file.
